U Can't Touch This
U Can't Touch This is a song sung by Rook Blonko, Nova, Troll Moko, Howard Weinerman, Ryu Kaga, Ichiru, Jinpei Kori and Chazz. It is sung in the episode Coney Island - The Musical!. Lyrics *'Rook Blonko': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko (Partner Team)': ♪My-my-my-my (U can't touch this) music hits me so hard Makes me say, 'oh my lord thank you for blessing me With a mind to rhyme and two hyped feet It feels good When you know you're down A superdope homeboy from the Oaktown And I'm known as such And this is a beat-uh! U can't touch I told you, homeboy,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Yeah, that's how we livin' and you know♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Look in my eyes, man♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics♪ *'Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Fresh new kicks and pants You got it like that now you know you wanna dance So move out of your seat And get a fly girl and catch this beat While it's rolling Hold on Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on Like that Like that Cold on a mission so fall on back Let 'em know that you're too much And this is a beat They can't touch Yo! I told you♪ *'Rook Blnko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Why you standing there, man?♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Yo, sound the bells, school is in, sucker♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Give me a song or rhythm Making 'em sweat That's what I'm giving 'em Now they know You talk about the Hammer, you're talking about a show That's hyped and tight Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe Or a tape to learn What it is going to take in the '90s To burn the charts Legit either work hard or you might as well quit That's the word, because you know♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Break it down Stop. Hammer time Go with the flow It is said That if you can't groove to this Then you probably are dead So wave your hands in the air Bust a few moves, run your fingers through your hair This is it for a winter Dance to this an' you're gonna get thinner Move slide your rump Just for a minute, let's all do the bump Bump bump bump Yeah,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Look man,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪You better get hyped boy 'cause you know ya can't♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Ring the bell, school's back in Break it down Stop. Hammer time♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this U can't touch this U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Break it down Stop. Hammer time Every time you see me The Hammer's just so hyped I'm dope on the floor And I'm magic on the mike Now why would I ever Stop doing this? When others making records That just don't hit I've toured around the world From London to the Bay It's Hammer, go Hammer,M.C.Hammer, Yo Hammer And the rest can go and play Can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Yeah,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪I told you,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪U can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Too hype,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪can't touch this♪ *'Rook Blonko': ♪Yo, we outta here,♪ *'Rook Blonko with Partner Team': ♪Can't touch this♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited